


Compliment

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it only takes a few words to brighten someone's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

Title: Compliment  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com).  
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a few words to brighten someone's day.

 

"How many times have I told you to keep your slimy Kaiju entrails on your side of the line, Newton?" Hermann prods at the chunk of flesh on the floor with his cane. "And furthermore..."

"I really like your shoes, Hermann." Crouching on the floor, Newt picks up the fallen bit of intestine. "They're kinda retro, but they suit you."

Hermann blinks. He can't think of the last time Newt complimented any of his clothing. A tiny smile crosses his lips. "Thank you."

"When I finish cleaning this up, would you like to grab some lunch?"

"I'd love to, Newton."


End file.
